omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Holy Crapola Moments of Yours Truly/@comment-26164274-20151101130033/@comment-25258015-20151101191908
Omniverse, some degree of self-awareness, of recognizing your own shortcomings and weaknesses, is important in making it through this world. But highlighting your knowledge of your flaws while scribbling out knowledge of your strengths and talents, of the small quirks and magnificent achievements that exemplify who you are, is a vicious mindset. Over time the relatively minor faults you may actually have seem to yourself like critical vices, and the true components of your character can be heard by everyone except yourself. Especially when the world seems to be campaigning against you, viewing yourself in this manner and insisting on an overly negative version of the truth can hurt yourself, and the people around you, immensely. What other reasons would the people on DARP not RP with you? You've stated one yourself before: they have long-established groups of friends, and newcomers are tolerated at the least and outright pushed away at the worst. This is through NO fault of your own. If the community mindset is already like this, being acknowledged by these groups as a whole is going to be a ridiculously difficult task, since they are insistent on maintaining their own stagnant equilibrium. In situations where the majority of others are predisposed against you, it may seem reasonable to question your own actions, to shift the blame onto yourself. But from an outside perspective, I can honestly say that I can't see anything you've done wrong. You entered a community known for their high standards of roleplaying, Exceeded Expectations in basically every single way you could, but the only thing that counted against you was your status as a recent arrival, and that's not something you can control. Maybe there are people who don't like your style, the paragraphs you write and the details you add. Or you don't fit some predetermined mold of what they believe you should be. So what? Almost anywhere you go there will be those people who disagree with you, and the greatest way to tell them to go eat their own poop is to bite your thumb at their adversity and continue developing your own powerful voice. As for the people who tell you you're good but you feel they're just fulfilling a social obligation, it's possible that some will act like that, but by believing that every compliment you get is a false congratulation, you are hurting your image of yourself and of others. If you acknowledge only the negative potential explanation, of course you're going to feel negatively about yourself. But if you acknowledge a balance of the two, that there are some people who are genuine in their praise and others who are just apathetic, you'll probably see a much more realistic picture. Even if there are still those who give you insincere compliments, again, so what? Do their opinions, their judgments, truly define who you are? "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind," my favorite quote by Dr. Seuss. It's your own personal appraisal that should matter to you, and if that image is distorted by the negativity of others, leading you to believe you are terrible or are rubbish when in actuality YOU ARE NOT, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, you're doing yourself an injustice. I know that I am not you, Omniverse, and I don't know every little nuance of what the situation is; I just really hope you're okay and I'll stand by whatever your choice may be concerning this. I don't want to give off a vibe of "do this, do that, all your problems will be solved" with my essay above, but I do want to tell you that, in my opinion, you're definitely one of the best RPers and even best writers I've seen. Your characters are vividly fleshed out, your writing shows deliberation and focus, and you're so devoted to keeping track of everything that you've made your own freaking wiki with which you reflect on the subtlest of details in your own works. Expressing any emotion whatsoever over le Internet is rather difficult (maybe another reason why some compliments seemed insincere; this is why I usually stuff my messages full of emoticons and exclamation points to leave no room for doubt xD), so I'll just make this very clear: I am completely, 9001% honest about this (wouldn't have written these 800-ish words if I weren't :3), so don't you dare think I'm just saying this to be nice! If the people on DARP who are aloof towards you could understand how awesome you really are, that'd be fantastic, but for now the objective is getting you to see how amazing you are. *hugs Omniverse* I am quite literally always around (kinda hard to get away from the multiverse, y'know), so if you ever care to find me, look to the western skies! As someone told me lately, "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" And if-- *slapped for unnecessary segue into Broadway reference* Ow ;-; *ahem* So basically the cliche but useful point I'm trying to make is love yo-self and now this is getting exceedingly long so Imma end this here kk sorry for stalking to this post byeeeeeee